Chaos Brotherhood Crisis
The Chaos Brotherhood Crisis was a world-wide war mainly between the Big Four and the Brotherhood of Chaos, but other factions joined in later. It began when the Brotherhood of Chaos assaulted the White House with the intent on destroying it and the Big Four. When it failed, war was declared and a crisis broke out when it was discovered that the Brotherhood had legions of armies in countless bases all across the world. Beginning It all started in the Season 3 finale, Gathering Forces. Little King John had become sick of the Big Four's constabt triumphs against him. He decides to form a Brotherhood to spread chaos and destroy the Big Four once and for all. He began with people he had connections with; Lord Farquaad, Bane, Scar, etc. They then contacted the people they knew, and so on and so forth until the second episode of Season 4: The Meeting. The Brotherhood finally meet and discuss their game plan. The eventually decide to raid the House head on. When they arrive at the house they almost obliterate the house, but the C.I.A arrive and handle the situation, causing the Brotherhood to retreat. The Agency get the Big Four to their base where the four residents split up and hunt down the different members of the Brotherhood of Chaos individually. Meanwhile, CIA comes up with a plan to ressurect the men who fought in the American Revolution to combat this new threat. Tophat Money catches word of the war and decides that he want a piece of the action, so he and his good friend Will Smith Fish search for the rejects of the Brotherhood's recruitment and form the Supreme 4, with Will Smith Fish staying out of the actual team to try and stay on good terms with Little King John. Barry, after doing some reconnaissance, discovers that there will be a Brotherhood munitions trade in the town of Dirt, Nevada. After a quick fight with Ugly Ant Thing, he makes it to the town and finds himself, Ugly Ant Thing and Brotherhood member Rattlesnake Jake in an intense, three-way duel. Barry "wins" when a hawk arrives and destroys both Jake and the Town, leaving Ant Thing wounded. The War has finally begun. Rise of the C.I.A All men who had fought in the revolutionary war have now been ressurected by the C.I.A. The agency sends them out to New York, where the Brotherhood are rumoured to make a speech. Shrek treks to india to find allies. He finds Knuckles, an echidna who decides to help him out. Kuckles tells him that his home has been taken over by a Gigantopithicus, who he assumes might have connections with the Brotherhood. Shrek decides to believe him and goes to the jungle with him. The revolutionaries arrive in New York after being heavily trained in the use of modern weopons. They are made to believe that General Howe has transported 32,000 British troops to the harbour, when really it's just Tord and the U.S.S.R Military. This seems to match up with the events of a previous battle, and the soldiers start to belive that they are still in the revolution. Tord sends his troops, as well as Muffet and Skull Kid, to the warzone that used to be times square. Luckily, Johnny Test arrives and helps out. The Gigantopithicus known as King Louie hears of the invaders and sends his monkey troops to fight off Knuckles and Shrek, who have assembled a team of Ugandan Echidnas to join the battle. Shrek, Knuckles, and the Echidna Tribe make it to Louie's Temple. The Ape tries to talk it out by letting the ogre teach him how to make fire, but Shrek denies the offer and kills the ape and the rest of his monkey army. Meanwhile, the soldiers in New York have made it to Tord, who fights them in a mech suit. After Alexander Hamilton, still believing he is in the revolution, relives his bold move of stealing enemy canons, the C.I.A wins, but start to suspect that the soldiers are unaware of the year and are reliving past events as if they are still happening. This suspicion starts when the soldiers start asking about Phillip Schuyler's Winter Ball, which took place over 200 years ago. The Midst of War After their failure in new York, the Brotherhood of Chaos decide to air their broadcast on live TV, so they send Roy and Barney to the BBC Studios in London. The Test sisters catch wind of this and pass the info onto Johnny, who quickly catches a flight to London. Unfortunately, Roy and Barney are also on that plane, but parachute out after a quick battle. Scar hears of the showdown on the plane and goes to London himself with Darth Maul so he can make Johnny choose between his group and Roy's. Meanwhile, Cory, looking for Brotherhood activity, runs into Hydromephalia Guy, who tussles with him until Cory is knocked out by Doggie Doo, who set up the whole thing. While the two walk off, Cory is found by David Bowie who heals him back to health at his house. Back in London, Johnny finally arives and learns of the choice he has to make. He decides to keep Scar and Maul from taking the lives of people he could save. This leads to the initial plan succeeding, but Johnny stays optimistic and goes to David Bowie's place to check up on Cory. The C.I.A catch on to the revolutionary soldier's delusions and play along. However, CIA admits to some friends of his that he tampered with the resurrection process so that he wouldn't have to answer questions of what happened after the soldiers died. The A.I. Ultron is found by the Brotherhood when they build a base in Eastern Europe. Once Ultron shows interest in the Brotherhood's cause, the Brotherhood gets to work building an army of Ultron bots for the A.I. to use as an army. Meanwhile, Shrek, Barry and Knuckles decide to take on Muffet and Skull Kid and succeed, however the Supreme Four follow them leading to a short fight. At the end of it all, Majora's Mask is left behind and it revives Muffet before fading away due to a lack of power. The Ultron bots invade the city of Prague and take over. The C.I.A send in their troops, but due to low morale and the utter incompetence of Charles Lee, the conflict goes on for at least a week. In the ends, George Washington defeats Ultron for now as the Big Four finally reunite at David Bowie's house to make their next move. Christmas David Bowie and the Big Four make their move on Christmas Eve. They hitch a ride on the Polar Express and arrive at their destination: The SipsCo HQ, where several Brotherhood Members are staying. Shrek, Bowie and Johnny attack the base head on, while Barry and Cory sneak in through the delivery entrance. Cory and Barry end up in the orientation room where they fight Sjin, who has caught onto their plan and alerts his boss, Sips, of the invasion, who alerts the other Brotherhood members, causing a domino effect of different factions learing of the situation. Eventually all four main factions arrive at the SipsCo Base, including other groups, such as the Echidna Tribe and all of the Britherhood's supporting armies. This results in a huge battle. Notable casualties include Charles Lee (Who didn't really have a use in the first place), Pink Diamond (Killer Unkown) and every known SipsCo worker. The battle rages on all day until Christmas Day where Farquaad supposedly declares a ceasefire. Everyone reluctantly agrees. Shrek decides to spend Christmas with Fiona. When Shrek arrived, The Swamp Massacre had begun and his family had been killed by The Pied Piper. Shrek tried to fight him and his soldiers off, but he was overpowered, captured, and taken to a base in Serbia, Russia. The Big Four heard of this and decided to rescue him.Category:Events Category:Wars